motivación
by cresent95
Summary: ulrich está teniendo problemas y yumi intenta ayudarle en todo lo que puede


_Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado ocupada, esta historia va a tener varios capítulos. Este en concreto tiene poco lemon pero hay algo, yo aviso_

_Lo mismo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen solo escribo sobre ellos._

* * *

_**Motivación (parte 1)**_

-Bueno, un suspenso más para la colección- decía odd mientras salían de clase y se dirigían a la cafetería, habían tenido un examen de literatura y tanto él como ulrich habían suspendido ya que él no se sabía la mitad de las preguntas y ulrich había dejado su examen en blanco y este no tenía muy buena cara que digamos.

-chicos tampoco ha sido tan difícil- decía jeremy – lo que pasa es que ustedes ni siguieran se han mirado los apuntes.

-ahí no tienes razón- dijo odd con un tono que parecía de molestia- yo si estuve estudiando lo que pasa es que entraron preguntas que yo no me sabía.

-bueno, y ¿cuál es tu escusa?- preguntó jeremy a ulrich.

-ni siquiera me hice los apuntes- dijo ulrich con un tono bastante frío- para que si lo iba a suspender de todas maneras y ya verás mi padre cuando se entere.

- por lo menos puedes intentar aprobar el examen de recuperación, que es dentro de dos semanas- le dijo aelita; Mientras entraban en la cafetería y se sentaban en su mesa de siempre.

-eso es IM-PO-SI-BLE- dijo él con un tono más borde de lo habitual y separando las sílabas para que quedara clarito

-¿Qué es imposible?- preguntó yumi que acababa de llegar, mientras le daba un beso a ulrich.

- que yo pueda aprobar literatura-dijo ulrich en un tono más calmado. Los besos de yumi siempre lograban calmarle.

-normal, ni siquiera tienes los apuntes, así sí que es imposible- dijo aelita.

-¿Qué estáis dando de literatura?- preguntó yumi.

-acabamos de hacer el examen de los siglos de oro- dijo jeremy

-ulrich si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con eso, tengo los apuntes del año pasado-dijo yumi

-no creo que sea de mucho, no soy capaz de aprenderme eso en las dos semanas que tengo antes del examen de recuperación. Dijo ulrich

- yo te ayudaré, solo tienes que organizarte un poco y verás cómo lo entiendes- dijo yumi

-si tú lo dices- dijo ulrich sin mucho ánimo.

- ya lo verás, mañana por la tarde voy a tu habitación y empezamos- dijo ella.

_A la tarde siguiente…_

Yumi le intentaba explicar a ulrich el tema pero este no le prestaba atención precisamente a eso.

-ulrich te importaría dejar de mirarme las tetas, mi cara está aquí arriba- dijo yumi algo mosqueada, señalando su cara.

-hombre si te pones ese chaleco con escote tan ajustado para explicarme algo que no me interesa en absoluto, que quieres que haga- dijo ulrich

Yumi ignoró como pudo el comentario, había sido un fallo por su parte ponerse esa ropa hoy ya que cuando la llevaba puesta en otras ocasiones ulrich no dejaba de mirarla, y no era el único ya que más chicos se habían fijado en ella y eso hacía que ulrich se molestara pero ella sabia como controlarle.

-te has enterado de algo de lo que te explicado, ¿ulrich?-dijo ella Pero ulrich se había vuelto a concentrar en su cuerpo.- ¡ulrich!

A esto el chico pegó un pequeño salto de la impresión- ¿qué?

-quieres hacer el favor de echarme cuenta- dijo yumi, ya totalmente mosqueada

-lo siento mucho- dijo el chico con mucho desánimo - sé que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí conmigo explicándome esto, pero es imposible yumi, imposible que me quede con esto.

-pero ulrich si no haces el intento al menos,-dijo yumi en un tono calmado mientras abrasaba y le daba un beso en los labios a ulrich- no conseguirás nada, a mí me da igual explicártelo las veces que haga falta para que lo entiendas, además me encanta estar contigo, me da igual lo que estemos haciendo.

- ya- fue lo único que consiguió decir ulrich, yumi se había sentado encima de él y este lo único que pudo hacer es recibir un abraso y acomodar su cabeza entre el hueco del hombro y el cuello de yumi.

Pasaron así un buen rato hasta que el móvil de yumi sonó.

-¿sí?, ¿mamá?, ya voy para casa no me había dado cuenta de la hora, adiós- colgó yumi y miró el reloj era muy tarde.

-tengo que irme ulrich-dijo yumi

-siento que hayas perdido el día para nada- dijo ulrich aún sin soltar a yumi.

-no he perdido el día sólo porque he estado contigo, pero para la próxima intenta echarme cuenta-dijo yumi

-culpa tuya, si no estuvieras tan buena no me distraería tanto -dijo ulrich con una pequeña sonrisita.

- pues menos mal que no estoy en tu clase, porque si no echarías menos cuenta de la que ya echas- dijo yumi levantándose como pudo de encima de ulrich ya que este la tenía bien agarrada y recogió sus cosas- ¿me acompañas a casa?

-claro-dijo ulrich

Habían hecho ya medio camino hasta la casa de yumi en silencio, los dos muy abrazaditos, hasta que yumi habló.

-ulrich, no me gusta ponerme pesada pero tienes que buscarle remedio a tus estudios ya, si no vas a tener serios problemas.

- ya lo sé yumi, pero es que últimamente no tengo ánimo para nada- dijo ulrich

- pues ulrich que quieres que te diga necesitas encontrar una motivación-dijo ella

-ya la tengo …- con esto yumi se le quedó mirando con cara extrañada- eres tú.

Con esto yumi se paró en seco y le miró con cara de sorpresa, no esperaba que le dijera eso

-si no hubiese sido por ti lo hubiera mandado todo a la mierda hace tiempo-dijo él con un tono entre serio y nervioso por confesarle aquello a ella.

Yumi se quedó sin palabras y no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarle; en aquel momento le dada igual los que pasaran alrededor suyo.

Se estuvieron besando hasta que el móvil de yumi volvió a sonar, era su madre preocupada por que aun no había llegado a casa.

-estoy allí en dos minutos- dijo yumi y colgó-tendremos que darnos prisa-dijo ella con una sonrisita, que por mucho que lo intentaba siempre se le quedaba cuando estaba con ulrich.

Le cogió de la mano y echaron a correr como un par de críos; cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, yumi le dijo a ulrich que entrara ya que aun no había terminado de hablar con él.

Yumi le había dicho a su madre que iba a ser poco tiempo que le iba terminar de explicar una cosa. Cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación de esta…

-ulrich me tienes preocupada-dijo yumi con cara seria

-yumi ya sé que debo aplicarme más a los estudios, pero es que no puedo-dijo él

-no es solo eso-dijo ella –esta vez no sé cómo ayudarte.

-yumi no quiero que te preocupes por eso, demasiado mal me encuentro ya como para que tú te preocupes por mí-dijo ulrich

-ulrich si me preocupo por ti es porque te quiero, y te lo repito te quiero- dijo ella un poco nerviosa sin saber a dónde iba la conversación.

-pues eres la única-dijo ulrich secamente, en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que yumi lo escuche.

Ahí yumi lo comprendió todo

-muy bien stern ahora me vas a decir que te ha pasado con tus padres- dijo yumi con una mirada que decía`` no tienes escapatoria ´´ una mirada que ulrich ya conocía y de la que era imposible librarse.

Ulrich cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza, y sin previo aviso besó con todas sus fuerzas a yumi, ésta perdió un momento el hilo de la situación, ya que no se esperaba que ulrich hiciera eso, mientras éste la tumbaba en su cama, él encima de ella.

El ambiente se caldeó bastante en pocos segundos, se besaban con ansias y comenzaron las caricias debajo de la ropa, yumi no sabía que le pasaba, ella ni siquiera se acercaba mucho a ulrich cuando sus padres estaban en casa, pero ahora no podía controlarse.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y el deseo fue disminuyendo, cuando se besaban normal yumi tuvo la voluntad de parar.

-ahora dime-dijo yumi en el tono más dulce y compasivo que pudo, ya que tuvo que ser algo grave para que ulrich reaccionara así.-¿Qué ha pasado?

A esto ulrich no se pudo controlar, se acomodó en el regazo de yumi y empezó a gimotear. A yumi se le cayó el alma al suelo cuando lo vió así.

-ya, ya, ulrich por favor calmate-dijo yumi bastante nerviosa sin saber qué hacer.

Ulrich se seco las lagrimas y sin moverse del sitio empezó a decir- ha sido mi padre-

-ahora dime algo que no sepa-dijo yumi.

-nunca me ha valorado, para él soy un completo inútil haga lo que haga, y ya en la última discusión que hemos tenido me dijo lo que hacía tiempo ya temía pero que aún no lo había dicho-decía ulrich mientras yumi no se perdía detalle de lo que decía.

Ulrich volvió a callarse y a poner mala cara, a esto yumi lo abrazó fuerte y le pedía que le dijese lo que le pasaba.

-fui un error, yo no debería haber nacido. Él quería que mi madre abortara pero ella no quiso, además cuando mi abuelo se enteró le obligó a casarse con ella y él tuvo que ceder.-decía ulrich aguantando las lágrimas, mientras yumi se quedaba en schock no se esperaba aquello.

-ulrich tu padre no puede haber dicho aquello-empezó a decir yumi, que fue lo único que se le ocurrió por decir.

-con esas mismas palabras me lo dijo- dijo ulrich, sorprendentemente calmado pero en un tono serio.

Yumi se había quedado callada, no sabía que decir en aquel momento. Entonces ulrich le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-yumi ni te imaginas el bien que me haces-comenzó a decir ulrich- solo contigo soy capaz de desahogarme.

-Me siento halagada, pero la verdad no sé cómo ayudarte con este tema- dijo yumi algo preocupada.

-ya me estas ayudando, aunque no te des cuenta lo haces cada día. Tú eres mi motivación para seguir adelante y no tirar la toalla. Dijo ulrich.

-pues a veces no lo parece por que no me echas mucha cuenta- dijo yumi recordando la tarde de hoy donde ulrich no había conseguido avanzar nada.

-en mi defensa diré que soy un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas, tu estas muy buena y no puedo evitar pensar en algunas tardes que pasamos juntos- dijo ulrich ya con una sonrisita en la cara.

-ya eso lo sé, pero debes intentar concentrarte en tus estudios para que algún día no tengas que depender de tu padre- dijo yumi un poco seria

-mi padre lo más seguro que me mande a la mierda cuando cumpla los 18, así que eso sería lo mejor para mí-dijo ulrich

-esa puede ser tu motivación, salir adelante sin tu padre, pensando en eso puedo que logres concentrarte más- dijo yumi.

-yumi ya te lo he dicho mi principal motivación eres tú; pero eso puede ayudar-dijo ulrich, ya parecía más calmado hasta sonreía un poco

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron antes de besarse de nuevo. Se hubiran tirado un buen rato así de no ser por…

-¡yumi a cenar!- se oyó gritar a la madre de yumi.

Dejaron de besarse y miraron la hora, era tardísimo ulrich tenía que volver a la academia corriendo, pero antes de salir de la habitación yumi le paró le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-ahora te vas a olvidar de tu padre, y te vas a centrar en disfrutar y ser feliz, y con los estudios no te preocupes que yo te lo explico las veces que haga falta y sé que si te aplicas lo puedes llevar bien, porque sé que eras más listo de lo que piensas- dijo yumi antes de darle el último beso y salir de la habitación

Ulrich se despidió de la familia ishiyama y se puso camino al colegió pensando que yumi tiene toda la razón y que de ahora en adelante las cosas le van a ir mejor.

Mientras tanto yumi pensaba como podía ayudarle …

* * *

_Para el siguente capitulo un lemon mas fuerte._

_**Felikis: **__me alegro que te gustara el anterior ficf espero que éste te guste aunque sé que tanto amor no es mucho tu rollo._

_**Codeyumyulrich: **__lo mismo me alegro que te gustara, por tus historias creo que te va más el rollo romántico con ese toque de lemon por lo que creo que este te gustará más._

_Espero vuestros comentarios._


End file.
